


Awkwardly stumble into my heart

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cor is a hot mess, F/M, Pet Store, Sansa is still charmed tho, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #6: RodentCor works at a pet store and he is an absolute trainwreck
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Awkwardly stumble into my heart

It was a very quiet day at the pet store, Cor leaning on the counter watching the afternoon sunlight drift in through the windows. The radio was playing softly, and the usual sounds of the animals moving and scratching were all that filled the silence.

Cor was flipping through manuals of how to take care of pets, having already read these a dozen times, so it does nothing to stave off his boredom. But as he shifts up straighter, stretching, and deciding to go check on the animals, the bell above to door chimes.

Looking over, he begins to greet the visitor, but the words are stuck in his throat. Red hair, shining like amber sunlight, and a porcelain face greet him instead. His mind is stuck on buffering mode.

She smiles wide and the door closes behind her with a soft click. Dazzled by her beauty, he blinks a couple of times and tried to focus back on the real world. She stops by the counter and asks, “Do you have any guinea pigs?”

“ _Uh_ , yes! This way-“ Then he cut himself off, having just noticed the massive dog she had with her. A wolf hound, with a vest over it’s upper body, reading ‘ _support dog_ ’, and Cor quickly brings his eyes back up to her, not wanting to distract the dog.

She had a look of relief, which he guessed that many people try to pet the dog, so Cor gives a reassuring smile and directs her to the guinea pigs. Internally he fists pumps at winning possible points in his favour. In the middle back of the shop, they sit in a large cage, squeaking and wheeking. In an instant, the girl is over to their cage and crouching down to their level, cooing at the fluff balls. He wishes he was those fluff balls.

Her support dog politely sits and stares curiously at the rodents within. Cor, remembering his fucking job, begins to ask, “Is there a gender you wanted specifically?”

“Female, if you have them, though I don’t mind either.”

He began to point out different ones, talking about their personalities and different quirks. She listened patiently to everything he said, and after a good ten minutes, she decides on a cream coloured guinea pig. Held in her arms, the guinea pig squeaks loudly in pleasure and Cor got to watch as the girl’s eyes lit up in delight.

She shot him a sunny smile, and then began to ask about the different cages and equipment. She seemed to have done some research, which Cor is a little relieved about, because he kept stumbling over his words. He’s never been such a mess around other people before and inwardly he’s screaming about how to get her number.

When she chose all the items and equipment needed, he rung her up on the register, and tried to make small talk. Something he is absolutely terrible about.

“So. Your dog. Name?” God he sounded like a fucking idiot. Thankfully though she just smies that winning smile, oblivious to how it’s giving him heart problems, and said, “Her name is Lady. Had her since she was a pup.”

“She is uh, very well trained?” He ended up making it sound like a question and she rose an eyebrow.

“She better be if she is a support dog.”

He let out a weak, nervous laugh and then resolutely turned back the register, and bringing up her total amount. Choosing card, she quickly goes through the motions, and soon enough her receipt was printed out.

Asking sweetly, “Could you help me bring it all out to my car?” And then made a gesture to the door.

“ _Of Course!_ ” He agreed, too fucking excited to sound normal. And now he seemed so desperate. Fucking kill him now.

Helping her pack it all away, and then placing the rodent and a card board box, which she gently slid into the front seat, he couldn’t help how disappointed he was.

A good thirty minutes together and he hadn’t managed to even slip her his own number. Rubbing at his face, exasperated, he says good bye and turned to leave.

“Cor.” And oh god, there goes his heart again, and swiftly turned back round, inwardly screaming at how she knew his name. And then inwardly slaps himself because he has a fucking name tag.

She is holding out a slip of paper and his mind registers it as money, and he stuttered out, “O-oh, we don’t take tips.”

“Do you take numbers then?”

His mind blue screens. “Uhhhh... _Oh!_ Yes! Um!” He fumbled and took the paper, looking down at the ‘ _ohmygodIgotherphonenumber_!’ He is squealing in his head, and coughs, trying to play it cool.

“I’ll call you.” 

She is not convinced, but the amused smile played on her lips as she introduced herself, “I’m Sansa.”

“I’m Cor.”

She snorted and Cor felt his cheeks redden, “Um right. You, knew that.”

“Hope to see you soon, Cor.”

“Ah-h, you too! Have a nice day.” Fucking customer service voice comes back and she still had that smile on her face. Her dog looked out the window and the unimpressed look that she gave him had Cor nearly melting in a puddle of embarrassment.

‘ _Still got her number though!’_ He cheered internally and headed back into the shop, trying to decided if texting her now would seem to eager.


End file.
